


running a wrong way

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comment Fic, Drama, Kink Fill, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A traumatic event in Jensen's childhood leaves him with an inability to become close to anyone, which hinders him from having much of a sex life ; He has an unusual outlet in releasing sexual tensions that don't remotely lean toward having actual "s-e-x" ; Until he meets Jared and after "dating" for a few months, Jensen has allowed Jared to participate in his kink sessions ; Jared is simply tickled to be allowed into an intimate setting with Jensen to become closer to him, any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> from **spnkink_meme - Request - Jensen/anyone, medical kink, objectification, bottom!Jensen, stirrups (Anonymous)** I really, really want to read about Jensen on an exam room table, legs spread open in the air by gynecological stirrups. I don't care why he's there - some type of anal exam, whatever - but he should be naked and VERY turned on. Use of an anal speculum to spread his hole would be great. I'd love a pervy doctor who talks dirty to him and objectifies him. I don't mind if Jared is there as Jensen's partner, getting off on it, or if it's just Jensen and the doctor...or if Jared IS the doctor, whatever. I just really want a detailed description of Jensen, naked, on the exam table, legs spread open in the air, dick hard and leaking against his stomach and ass spread open with a speculum. Any other kinks welcome!
> 
>  *** warnings* [ kinks ] :** medical scenario ; voyeurism ; nipple play ; latex kink ; cock/testicle play ; use of a speculum ; fingering ; humping ; frottage ; intense orgasms ; heavy ejaculations ; objectification [ light ] ; use of cock ring [ punishment ] ; wrestling [ playful to arousal ] ; use of sex toy to simulate sex [ Stroker/Masturbator ]
> 
>  **special mention :** To my new **email buddy** [ you know who you are ], who made this a bit more coherent and less scary to post. Hope to share even more stories with you in the future...
> 
>  **a/n :** This isn't remotely what the OP wanted in their prompt, but I couldn't help myself. As I made Jared the "controller" of Jensen's kink session, the fic took on a life of its own. I think it still turned out kinky enough to be different.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v163/sonnygrl/xdarlingnickyx/?action=view&current=runningawrongwayTitleName.png)

"—uhm, sir - Mr. Kane. He's in there alone." The young man looks from the blocked glass window he can't see-through yet and the man standing in front of him, standing to the right. "Shouldn't someone be in there with him, if he's having chest pai—?"

Thick velvet curtains, the length of the window pane, are pulled open to show a smoky glass view of the room. A thumb gestures over the broad shoulder. "Tell me, Seth, does that even look like a man who is truly suffering 'chest pains'?" Christian Kane makes air quotes with a phone clamped in his left hand.

Seth turns his wide gaze to watch his new boss—-Jensen Ross Ackles—-seated at the bottom end of the cushioned exam table; the head of the table is up at a forty-five degree angle. Jensen reclines there with his legs bowed, even sitting, and his shiny loafers wiggling in mid-air like a nervous twitch as if he was anticipating the arrival of someone and it's exciting him.

One wouldn't know unless one had been watching the shoes because there is a Bluetooth in the right ear and one thumb is typing at an alarming speed. 

Seth is knocked out of his hard stare by a strong hand cupping the rounded joint of his right shoulder. 

"Katie and I are gonna make a coffee run. If you wanna stay here and watch the Bossman for a few..."

Seth wrinkles his brow in confusion. "Don't you want to stay and—?"

"Seth, once you've seen this play out a few times," there is another gesture over a shoulder through the window. "—it becomes a bit monotonous and dull." A dark eyebrow raises momentarily. "But they do like knowing that people are watching—or at least Jensen does."

"—uhm, I'm not following." Seth narrows his gaze as he tilts his head. "What do you mean 'play out'? I thought this was a real doctor's office because of Mr. Ackles’ pains." He can't deny that the room he can see into looks very realistic, if it's faked.

"—oh, kid. I did warn you that Jensen is a rather eccentric soul. That the job might call for you to do things...you might hear things...hell, even witness to some rather shocking and bewildering things." Christian softly bumps his fist on Seth's shoulder. "I already told you, the work required of you entails a bit more than what other personal assistants are called to do. Jensen has a lot of demands that need to be met, and he doesn't have time for someone constantly second guessing decisions."

"I take it, then..." Seth folds his arms over his chest, tucking his hands into his armpits. "—this is not a real clinic, and Mr. Ackles isn't having any kind of pain in his chest whatsoever?" 

Christian snorts out a laugh. "Jensen's having pain all right, but it's nowhere near his chest." He uses his left hand to scratch at his brow. "Just, uh...pull up a chair, sit back and relax. The time'll go by faster if you don't clock-watch." Christian pats Seth on the back, turns and exits the room. When he's outside in the long, carpeted hall, he tugs at his shirt collar, then glances down to where Jensen's personal secretary, Katie Cassidy, stands near a doorway. She's writing in a file without the use of a desk or a flat surface. He paces toward her, swiveling around to offer her his back. "Is he in the room?"

Katie doesn't even have to hear the name to know who Christian means. They have an ease to their conversations, working for Jensen for almost the same number of years. "He just barely beat us here—maybe by five minutes."

"How's he look?" Christian is simply curious to know how the moods will mesh in that exam room.

"All right, I guess." Katie bites the inside of her cheek as she signs her name for the last time. "He's excited Jensen's here. Said he almost flipped out when he got the call." She clicks the pen, tapping Christian's back. "Thanks. You can go in. He's only changing."

"I told New Guy—Seth" Christian makes a slight disapproving face, attempting not to like the young man he had hired. "—we'd be stepping out for coffee and whatever else we can get our hands on. Is that good for you?"

"Hell yeah." Especially if Christian is willing to treat her breakfast pastry sweet tooth, coupled with her need to mainline a huge cup of java.

Christian gives a light one-knuckle knock before he turns the knob and pushes in the door. "Hey! Just me..."

==>>==>>==>>==

Seth hadn't been given enough time to process the sudden arrival of Jensen Ross Ackles, the man who would be his actual boss. Ever since his first interview, even when he had read the classified ad, Seth had some idea he would be working for Mr. Kane; he was head of his own security company. Little had Seth realized that in Mr. Kane's spare time he would often act in a human resource capacity in order to find new employees for some of his more affluent and influential clients.

This was their fourth meeting, and a "trial run" at how good Seth was at handling the role of personal assistant to the President and CEO of a multi-billion dollar business—-one that had ground roots in the annals of American History, dating back to Jensen's great-great grandfather.

Seth would have to continue to remind himself that he wasn't going to be a "secretary", so he wouldn't be doing much at his desk, or mess with files, contracts or other paperwork. Katie would be the one helming that duty as she had been doing for Jensen longer than she had liked to admit. On a day-to-day basis, Katie and Seth would be, literally, walking and working beside Jensen.

Seth had shown up on time at Mr. Kane's office at the Hearne's department store, only to be whisked away in a heavily armored luxury Audi A8. Jensen and Katie had needed to be picked up from the airport, having been out-of-town for a long four-day weekend, attempting to charm a new exclusive line of products to be featured at Hearne's stores in all major metropolitan cities. Seth had just gotten a brief glimpse of the arresting features with the slicked-back dark blond hair—-almost brown, except when refracting sunlight revealed the lighter blond strands. The eyes were cleverly blocked by thick aviator shades and the suit was cookie-cutter dark blue pinstriped Armani.

Jensen Ross Ackles had appeared more FBI or CIA agent than the man who controlled and managed the most exclusive department store with roots that lay in the Dallas, Texas area.

The minute Jensen had informed Christian he was "suffering chest pains", instead of freaking out [ like Seth had nearly done ], Christian had nodded his head, biting a thumbnail from where he had been resting his arm on the driver window-sill, and exhaled on a heavy sigh. No one in the car had seemed to care, not even Jensen, whose “chest pains” appeared to fluctuate or perhaps he had a high tolerance for pain. Maneuvering through traffic, Christian had gotten them back onto the highway, then headed toward an off-ramp to make a direct drive into a smaller town just outside of Dallas. Jensen wasn't taken to a clinic, or even a doctor's office; they had stopped in front of a huge family home on a single acre of land. Jensen and Katie exited, while Christian drove the car into a gated parking lot. Christian never broke from his starting monologue to explain what they were doing or where they had ended up, just had kept rattling on more about what Seth's routine would be, the tasks he would have to perform.

And all that had led Seth to this very moment, alone, staring at his new boss a bit more closely.

No longer wearing the shades and having unbuttoned the pin-striped suit jacket so he could sit comfortably on the exam table, Jensen still had shown no sign of those "chest pains", but Seth is pretty certain it's a private verbal code between his boss and Mr. Kane to take him somewhere special and hidden from his everyday life in Dallas. Seth hears a low knock from the right of the room, thinking it's from the one he's in, but then...Jensen startles, pulling off his ear piece and putting away his cell phone; both going into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

Jensen clears his throat, running fingers through his hair, which musses the sleek look, then he says, "Come in!"

Seth furrows his brow, only because he detects a secret smile spreading over Jensen's face as he turns to cough into his shoulder. Seth realizes that there's an intercom system that is amplifying what's being said in the room.

The door opens from the left, panel blocking the view, but there's a deep voice asking, "Mr. Ackles?" A tall man, fully dressed in medical scrubs and a regulation white lab coat, wanders in carrying a manila file in his huge left hand. The "doctor" has the appearance of a real physician: Stethoscope around the neck, embroidered name over the left breast pocket of his coat; there's a plastic hospital badge dangling from the hem of the pocket and several pens peeking out, and there's a surgical cap on his head, holding back a dark mane of hair. On his face sits a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles. "—they tell me you're here for...chest pains..." The Doctor reads off the information from the slim file.

"Yes." Jensen gives a solid nod, his hands sliding down thighs to entwine fingers between knees.

Seth is able to see that Jensen had to put away his hands, locking fingers together as The Doctor straddles the rolling stool, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his sloped nose.

Jensen stares—-hard—-then looks away as the Doctor puts the file down, rolling close to place himself in front of Jensen. He tucks his cool hands under the jacket material, palpating from abdomen up to the left chest.

The subtle flinches and closing of his lids signal the first signs of Jensen's arousal as he soaks in the calm, clinical touch to his body.

The Doctor makes some small noises under his breath, working the ear buds of his stethoscope into his ears as he presses the circular portion, the bell, on the very areas he had just been touching. "Are you having any chest pains now? 

"a-a-a little..." Jensen can barely utter the words, mainly because the Doctor isn't shy about invading personal space. 

Their bodies brush, hands touching at inappropriate places, the dark head bending and shifting closer and closer to the deeply breathing chest wall.

"Do you mind if I—?" The Doctor places his hands under the shoulders of the suit jacket. 

By now, Jensen is unable to talk. He doesn't need to, simply nodding his head in response.

The Doctor stands, creating a height difference that allows Jensen's head to tuck under the strong chin, huddling him into the massive span of his upper chest. The decision is made to take the coat off, opening the front, then he helps Jensen ease out of each sleeve as if he's boneless and has no control of his motor functions.

Once the jacket is off and properly set aside on a chair nearby, the Doctor can reach around and press his stethoscope to Jensen’s back, ostensibly listening to his lungs. This action pushes Jensen further into the chest. As the stethoscope disappears, out comes those large beautiful hands, working over the same back muscles. The hands pair, spanning the wide shoulders to head down the flexing biceps. The nimble fingers retread their course back to the shoulders, then to the sides of the neck and down the throat to collarbone. The knot of the tie, and the tie itself, are in the way, so a hand flips the dangling silk material over a shoulder and fingers work at undoing the second and third buttons of the shirt.

"How long since your last physical?"

"—uhm, a while."

"Is this okay?" The Doctor asks, sending a hand through the open spread of the shirt to touch bare skin. 

"...y-y-yes." The word is strangled out of Jensen's throat where he has to grab for the sides of the exam table.

The Doctor presses his fingers into flesh, massaging. There are some light caresses of his nipples; Jensen leaning into the gentle touch. The hand draws away, now undoing the knot, slipping the tie off to toss it to join the suit jacket. While the Doctor works at unbuttoning the shirt, Jensen attempts to undo cuffs with shaking hands. Jensen's hands hover in mid-air briefly, like he wants to hold the body in front of him, but then they form fists and pull back to his side.

There's a real loud sound of the crisp, stiff button-front being held open. The Doctor uses a two-fingered press from both hands, to check Jensen's throat and neck again, soothing over the hairless upper chest, sliding down to the dusky brown nipples. The pert nubs are erect enough that they can be grasped with index finger and thumbnail, tweaked and tugged as if this is one measure every physician usually takes when checking their patient. The Doctor makes a move that causes Jensen to lean backward, bracing his arms behind him. The shirt material falls away, displaying the pectorals and the flat abs, but more definition is apparent as Jensen tries to control his erratic breathing. The Doctor uses the position to his advantage, trailing a hand down the ribcage, periodically pressing into the abdominal region. This makes Jensen curl inward and lightly chuckle like a little boy.

"Ticklish?" One dark eyebrow raises in curiosity.

"—maybe...y-yeah." 

"Well..." The Doctor gently pats one side of the stomach, near a hip, returning to sit on his stool as he takes out his pen to write. "I see no outward sign of a heart attack, your chest sounds are normal. All your vitals taken this morning were good. I do see here..." He makes a broad sweep of his hand over the papers in the file. "...there is some heart disease in your family, but what deeply concerns me..." The doctor turns to Jensen, showing him just how concerned he is about what he's read. He clicks to retract the pen tip, then replaces it in his pocket as he pushes the glasses up his nose. "...is the history of cancer in your family. Especially among the males." The handsome face frowns, eyes narrowing on Jensen. The unwavering stare makes Jensen squirm. "Have you ever had a prostate exam? Or had your prostate looked at?" 

Seth swallows nervously for Jensen, feeling some second-hand tension and maybe stress at the idea of what could be ahead for his new boss if he answers in the way he thinks Jensen will answer. But it's obvious that this isn't a real doctor or a real exam, so this moment might take a direction that would make Seth's fears unfounded. This might be exactly what his new boss wanted to happen; Jensen's whole reason for saying "chest pains" in the first place.

"—uh—no." Jensen pulls his upper torso back upright, trying to wrap the sides of the open shirt around his naked chest, like he's ashamed of being nude in front of another man. "I didn't think that I had reached the median age yet."

"I'm not simply talking about prostate cancer, Mr. Ackles—-there is testicular cancer, and you’re the prime age for that." The Doctor is sitting with his back ramrod straight, his gaze nearly condescending as if he's frustrated by his nonchalant, misinformed patient.

"No one told me I had to pay attention when I touched my balls." Jensen makes an attempt at humor, chuckling softly.

The Doctor joins in, nodding his head. "Fair enough." 

He starts to slow roll-walk the stool back to where Jensen is seated. "You can always..." The Doctor's hands grab for the bottom corners of the exam table, catching himself before he keeps on rolling away, "...have another pair of hands check you, like your lover's or, uhm—" He bows his head to chest, looking at Jensen over the rims of his glasses, "—whomever is the one being intimate in a sexual way with you." 

He swallows hard at the shaking of Jensen's head, watching some slicked strands escape and shape around the beautiful male features. "What? No one?" Massive arms cross over the billowed chest as the Doctor gives Jensen an honest-to-God once-over, then bites his bottom lip. "You're single?"

Jensen averts his head in embarrassment. "I don't have time to date—-with work and my family." He lifts his chin just slightly. "I don't even have time to set aside to schedule sex with myself."

The Doctor releases a hearty laugh, rolling closer, a hand reaching out to cup the knee, then slide up to the thigh. "Is it okay if I..." one of the huge hands covers his own chest, "—-do that for you, while I have you here—-half-dressed and almost lying on my exam table?"

Jensen swallows the lump lodged in his throat, one side of his mouth lifting in a smile. "You'd do that for me? Even though I may have come here under false pretenses?"

"If you did experience those kinds of pains, they're no joke, so I am glad you did come into my clinic. But...during my residencies for my degrees, I trained in various areas of the medical profession to discover which one fit me perfectly. If that doesn't get you to trust me, then know that when I take a patient – no matter the symptoms – into these hands," the Doctor displays both of his large hands for Jensen to touch, if he wants, "I do my utmost to make sure I cut no corner, and that they will leave my clinic...satisfied—-happier than when they first came in."

Jensen gives out a soft, shy smile, pointing to the Doctor's hands still hovering between them. "Those hands?"

"Yeah." The Doctor places them, palm down, on the meaty portions of Jensen's thighs.

Jensen shivers, snickering nervously as he rolls his shoulders, easing out of the button-front. As the material slides along the creamy freckled arms, muscles flexing and bunching, the Doctor pushes to stand, moving toward the table to help rid Jensen of the shirt. It's added to the growing pile of clothes on the chair. The Doctor grabs the outer thighs high, ready to heft Jensen up along the table and push him to lay back on the cushions under him. Jensen lies back at the forty-five degree angle, widening the angle of his legs so the Doctor can fit between his thighs. The Doctor palms the groin as if he's checking the cock and balls through the clothing; he feels for the prominent bulge then presses into the backside, getting Jensen to make sounds and create reactions he's looking for as the hands now move to the expensive leather belt at the waist.

"It's okay." It's Jensen's turn to give permission without the Doctor asking, and he's breathless as he does so. 

The belt is clasped in one hand, buckle-and-all, deftly undone, and the leather is pulled hard to slip out of the trouser loops. The belt is twisted around the single hand on the right, then both hands trace down the bowed legs to slide off both shoes from the heel. 

Jensen is overwhelmed with an overheated sensation, too much happening at once, but it sends his head back to crane his neck; muscles and tendons strain along the throat and collar, reddening the pale flesh as he tries to control his aroused state.

Once the shoes are taken, the silk socks come next.

Jensen can only allow his legs to dangle limply. There's nowhere to raise or rest them comfortably.

That is until the Doctor unlatches an extension to the end of the exam table, pulling out a matching leather pillow-roll so he can tuck this under Jensen's knees; right now, it will rest between the thighs until Jensen is undressed. The doctor moves along the right side to unlatch the waistband of the suit pants, lowering the zipper as if this invasion of privacy is no big deal. 

Jensen lifts hips and bottom off the table so he and the Doctor can shimmy him out of the trousers, down dark blond hairy thighs with burnished red-gold highlights; the Doctor yanks them off at the end of the extended portion of the exam table, material folded and placed with the rest of the discarded suit. Jensen is already bending his knees, wanting to plant his heels; all the Doctor has to do is tuck the plush roll under his legs. 

There's a good lift to his lower body where his thighs can't help spreading apart to open his genital area. The Doctor notices this fact as he caresses inner thighs, and palms the triangular patch of fabric of the jock strap Jensen wears. As the elastic waistband is tugged away from the skin, the doctor gets the growing length to run perpendicular to the flat stomach. The head of the cock pokes out—-barely—-and the doctor stretches the material to keep the shaft well-hidden. He runs a curled hand, fingers scraping mildly, lightly up and down to help Jensen achieve full hardness. By now, Jensen has his eyes permanently shut, making tiny guttural noises as he undulates with small rolls of his hips.

There's a sudden drawing away by the Doctor, the distance meant to give Jensen breathing space, also room to stop the rest of the exam about to take place.

Even Seth can clearly detect that Jensen is permanently suctioned to that table, his eyes following the tall dark-haired doctor around the room as he washes hands after taking off the white lab coat, then undoing the back-tie of the surgical cap, releasing the beautiful mane of brown locks that cascade down to the broad shoulders.

Jensen actually has to place an arm over his belly, palm to his stomach as he wets his lips with long licks, biting the top and bottom at the sight before him. It's the appearance of the long hair from the back, the tall height that towers over everything in the room, making Jensen feel almost tiny and helpless by comparison. But more than anything...it's the way he's being ignored in favor of someone else doing their work to prepare to come back to him. He's sad when the glasses are taken off, but seems excited when the blue latex gloves get slapped on and a metal rolling tray, prepared for some kind of examination of the body, is brought over to the exam table. 

Seth is stunned that the Doctor doesn't block his view of Jensen; he had walked along the left side of the table. It's almost as if he was aware that there could be voyeurs on the other side of the mirrored wall, looking in on them together.

From an extra-large pump bottle of lubricant, the Doctor slathers his gloves: one goes to the perineum and backside, the other touches the abdomen but slowly eases under the fabric of the jock strap, along the cock. He hasn't inserted any fingers yet but Jensen moves as if he's getting the pleasure he's been needing. Jensen uses his right hand to hold onto the table edge, the left goes to clamp on the muscled forearm sprinkled with dark hair. It's only still for a brief second or two, then Jensen moves along the forearm, heading halfway up the flexing biceps.

"—oh, god." Jensen whines in a soft gasp. 

"Spread your thighs wider for me."

Jensen obeys, almost bending his legs fully to butterfly-out his knees. The pillow roll bumps the Doctor's hand where he presses against Jensen's bottom. There's a slow nod, then Jensen closes his eyes to deep breathe.

The Doctor plays at the perineum to ride along the crease and it’s become slick enough that he slides right inside the rectum; Jensen almost flails and curls to his side. "Breathe deeply for me...in-out, in-out."

As the finger moves, so does the other hand on Jensen's cock. The simultaneous sensations send him into a tizzy where he's pushing back against the head of the exam table. From somewhere, the Doctor uses his foot or knee to crank the top of the exam table down, laying it down flat. The doctor stills his hands, then eases the finger out. He caresses the inside of Jensen's thighs, then soothes over the quivering belly. He removes the pillow roll, and Jensen rises to one elbow to indicate he's ready to take off the jock strap—-be completely naked. The doctor helps remove the flimsy piece of fabric, then gives another of those tender, comforting pats to Jensen's side.

Jensen rolls to his front, then immediately rises to his knees.

The Doctor pumps out more lube, returning to rub over the bare ass, chopping his slicked hand between the cheeks while the other hand pets the underbelly, reaching the cocktip. He plays with the length, nodding his head approvingly as he notices the dripping precome dangling down to the cushions. He soothes the inner thighs and the bottom, then quickly sinks his middle finger into the rectum. Jensen cries out, dropping to his elbows and pushes backward. The Doctor begins to stroke the stalk of the cock, smearing precome along the sensitized skin. Jensen nearly rises off his knees, using his shins and feet to balance himself as he starts to jolt. He fucks the hand encasing his cock while riding the finger moving inside of him, thin watery droplets of semen shooting from his tip as he begins to shake with a full-blown orgasm. 

All the motions begin to slow down to almost nothing, and the Doctor seems pleased with the quick release and the consistency of the trickle of semen coming from the tip, his fingers curling about the shaft. He takes off the gloves, tucking them into one another to throw them away in a bio-waste bin. He dons new, clean gloves, snapping the elastic around his wrists.

Jensen sighs as he flips onto his back, cock still semi-hard while his body appears drained of all energy. Lying there, he reaches out with his left hand as the Doctor re-approaches to touch the groin hidden under the scrub pants, right about the height of the table edge. "—mmm...you enjoyed that as much as I did." He blinks slowly, letting a wide grin slip over his mouth.

The Doctor tilts his head with a smirk. "I always do."

Jensen cannot take his eyes off the bulge he has been caressing, how it shifts to show the length under the clothing is resting to the right. "Can I see? Please?" he begs on a soft sigh.

The Doctor offers his groin with a tilt of his pelvis, watching the hand working to loosen the ties of his pants. He helps lower them so Jensen can see the skimpy underwear he wears that barely contains the thick eight-inches.

Jensen doesn't take the cock out, but he's tempted. Instead, he teases. He knows he's good at that, and that he has aroused the doctor to his own possible release. Before Jensen can even peek at the shaft or even just the tip, the doctor pulls back, tugging his pants back up and moving to the foot of the exam table. He nudges Jensen to scoot back as this'll give him room to push in the table extension, because now he loosens the bolted joints to bring up the full-leg stirrups. As each one is extended outward to its fullest position, Jensen knows almost exactly how to part his legs and scoot down so he can fit his limbs perfectly in their slots. This brings his crotch open at the bottom edge of the exam table. 

The Doctor lowers his pants again and moves forward to start rubbing his bulge against Jensen's body. At first, he has a hold of Jensen's hips, then the table's structure as Jensen reaches down to take the wrists and then their fingers tuck-in and tangle as the Doctor slams hard enough to vibrate the entire frame of the exam table. Jensen thrusts back even harder, lifting his ass off the cushion and pushing out his pelvis to cause his jutting cock to flap wildly in mid-air, slapping solidly against his trimmed pubic curls.

"—oh—my—god!" Jensen strangles out as he feels another orgasm building on top of the aftermath of the other.

"I know—"

Seth picks up the slight break in character—-the Doctor nearly cracking to find his own orgasm before Jensen can match him. He watches as they both stop moving, taking deep breaths and letting the moment wind down to where they can gather focus again.

The Doctor releases Jensen's fingers, sculpting the lithe body beneath him and gently allowing his hands to soothe over the package of shaft and testicles. He doesn't pull his scrub pants back to his waist, just brings over the rolling stool and the metal tray he needs. There's a metal speculum that's been warming inside of a hot washcloth. He takes the speculum out, pumps lube into his hand to cover the metal arms he'll be inserting into Jensen's rectum. With extra lube on his hand, the Doctor plays at the puckered skin, inserting first one and then a second finger, sliding inside quick and easy.

Jensen throws his head back, arching his body off the cushions and frantically grabbing for the table edges. "—fuck!"

"Gonna need you to take another deep breath." The Doctor uses the back of his wrist to swipe off some sweat at his temples, on both sides. 

Jensen moves his hands to his own waist, wrapping arms about his body then pulls them off to slink hands down to scratch lightly over skin, along his sides to his thighs. He quickly grabs the backs of his thighs.

"Bear down." The Doctor soothes an inner thigh...and their fingers mesh on the back of the left thigh as the speculum arms slowly penetrate smooth and deep.

"—oh! god!" Jensen starts to tremble, almost a ridiculous amount. His thighs are quivering, his ass cheeks are shaking.

The doctor pauses, abandoning the dangling speculum to stand, pressing his throbbing groin to the point where the hole has been invaded, and he soothes up and down Jensen's torso, smoothing along arms and then he tries to lift Jensen into his embrace.

Jensen feels weird, sensations are coming at him from too many directions and—-again—-the "doctor" had broken character to try and hold him. It jars his mind, trying to separate the Doctor/Patient session from the feel of a loving touch, of warmth and affection. But he can't deny it does add a deeper level to the moment. "—unnghhh—-gotta stop this, Jay..."

"—don't care. I see you lose control of your body like that." The "doctor" bends to mesh their foreheads, then slides his cheek against Jensen's face. Jensen's voice might speak his frustrations but his body can't refuse the attention being given to him. "Don't wanna shut down an' keep treating you like I don't feel something."

Jensen's tone carries a trace of near annoyance. "I could've had a pretty intense orgasm." He knows he sounds pissed and that neither of them was prepared for him to snap so coldly. Right when the words pass his lips, Jensen regrets this. He's too used to letting what's in his head pour out, but he attempts to be kinder when it comes to his personal life outside of his kinks. "I didn't mean—"

"I know what you meant." The Doctor lets go, pushing Jensen down flat. He breaks contact to pull up his scrub pants, tugging the strings tight so the waistband isn't so loose anymore and places his hand on the speculum. He jiggles the handle of the object. The Doctor lifts a lone dark eyebrow. "Even when you're mad at me, you can't deny your beautiful hole still wants to be filled with my cock." He starts to slide the slicked arms back and forth in a thrusting motion. "Imagine this is me, deep inside you, fucking you hard and fast, making your pretty cunt beg for more..." The Doctor lowers his eyebrow, tilting his head. "Is that what you want from me? hmm? Maybe you should rethink me being your Go-To person when you need this kind of fix."

Seth watches as with every word out of the "doctor's" mouth he keeps pounding deeper and deeper into Jensen's rectum, rolling the speculum around so he's sure to hit all the spots on and around the prostate and then some. It's obvious that whomever this dark-haired man is, he has intense feelings for Jensen and doesn't want to harm or hurt him, yet Jensen seems to want exactly what he's most uncomfortable giving. Except when he gives it in his own way, as if teasing and taunting Jensen to deny that when he breaks character during these moments, it takes them to a higher level of intimacy.

"You should partake of one of the sex workers here. They'd be much better at this than me." The Doctor bows his head, holding the speculum in one position with no movement. "I could sustain myself on what we have outside of this place." He braces himself on the table edge with his right hand, bending low to rub his nosetip along the center of the bare chest, a barely protruding tongue licking a wet trail along a collar bone, nipping at the throat, right on the Adam's apple. He goes in for a kiss, Jensen tilting forward to take the offer, but then he's rejected when the doctor twists his head away to lick and tongue-kiss down the right arm.

Jensen curls the arm, then brings over his left one to surround the dark head bending over his frame. "No, no, no...you're not—" He rubs at his brow, adjusting on the exam table. "I love adding you to this part of my life." Jensen speaks in a whispery tone, as if it's his "bedroom voice" when they're alone. His fingers sift through brown locks, crawling down the nape to the broad shoulders. "It makes the other side of the intimacy we have so much easier for me." He lies there, watching the body lift off him to loom above; he's prepared to rise to an elbow, but then he feels the widening of the speculum arms. Jensen chokes on the next intake of air. “—oh, holy christ!"

There's a shift in the arousal now simply because they had that minor moment of the Doctor's true persona coming through; Jensen had his usual foot-in-mouth moment and unintentionally hurt his lover, then came the wall between them. The real identity is disappearing again while the Doctor is slowly drifting back into the scene, with his bedside manner rather chilly and a lot less wonderful than earlier.

The doctor takes out a small measuring tool to see how far he wants to open the hole, and then goes wider a bit more. Jensen's body begins to respond again. The vibrations start in his legs, shifting to his pelvis and he pumps into thin air. The Doctor had left Jensen's side, letting Jensen deal and stew in his rising pleasure, his open rectum on full display to cool air. Jensen's head tracks the Doctor's trek across the room, but he can't help needing to close his eyes and crane his head back, letting out the series of tortured moans to the feel of his stretched opening and the way his anal muscles contract around the speculum with no sign of give. His shaking is spattering his leaking precome all over his belly and the table, even tossing some on the tiled floor beneath him. When the Doctor returns, he smoothly takes the blood-red pulsating cock in hand and starts to snap an inch-wide cockring in place around the base of the shaft.

"—mmm.." Jensen can't coherently form words as it's an all-over body-shiver. His eyes roll into the back of his head. The Doctor has trapped him into a prolonged build-up to an eventual big release. Jensen is fully aware this is his punishment for his attitude.

The Doctor trickles just his fingertips up and down the chest, but mostly over the abdomen; his other hand pets the inside of the left thigh, then caresses over the perineum, lighting tapping the speculum. More precome seeps out, dribbling down onto the belly, as the cock flinches the precome stickiness is stretched. The Doctor finally cups the combination of both testicles into one hand, juggling them between his fingers as the fingers of his other hand dance along the engorged throbbing length.

"Can I come?" Jensen swallows, licking his lips. "Please, can I come?"

"I could care less whether you come or not. I just love to hear you beg."

Jensen isn't remotely turned off by the coolness of the tone or the words; in fact, it gives him a harder erection and brings him closer to his orgasm.

The Doctor soothes two fingers over the bottom of the testicles, then slips those same fingers into the wide-opening of the rectum. He knows where to massage the prostate, and manipulates the nub with the curls of his fingers. He takes off the latex glove on his right hand with his teeth, pressing the cock down to the body with his bare palm, doing a smooshed stroking motion with the flat of his hand.

From that point on, Jensen cries out with one dry sob after another and jolts as if he's been shocked by volts of electricity. He does this for five more spurts of thick heavy semen and once he's done ejaculating, he keeps shivering and quaking in the aftermath.

The Doctor takes off the other glove, loosens the speculum and slowly pulls out the overheated arms. It still makes Jensen buck off the table; the hole remains open until Jensen collects his thoughts and the brain is back to know how to work the anal muscles. Moving to the distant sink, the Doctor warms a cloth and returns to wash the backside and across the wide apex of the legs over the anus, up to the testicles and cock. He leaves the moist cloth on the stomach, since Jensen is still coming down, trying to catch his breath in order to talk. The Doctor just wanders around the exam room, his back facing Jensen, deliberately ignoring him.

Jensen understands too well. He could have just let the moment mosey on without saying a word, but he had to stop everything and correct the scene, pointing out what had been wrong. He isn't able to move his legs yet, but he does rise to an elbow and washes his own chest and stomach, then scrubs over the drenched pubic hair. "Jay..."

"What?" The word has an annoyed tinge to it.

"Come over here an' get this cock ring off me." It's not that Jensen doesn't want to touch it. It's that he has no dexterity in his hands or wrists. His whole body feels like it's made of Jello.

The "doctor" turns, leaning his backside on the counter ledge. "Wear it. For the rest of the day." Arms cross and a look of defiance comes over the handsome features. "If you really want me to take it off...come to my apartment tonight—have a decent dinner for once." He shrugs loosely as if he won't mind if Jensen shows or not. "I don't know—if you stay long enough this time, maybe I'll think about releasing it off your gorgeous cock."

"You little—" Jensen can't help smirking as he attempts to throw the cloth at the "doctor", who dips forward to catch the falling material, then tosses it into a laundry bin. "Hey..."

"What?" The "doctor" flips his wrist to look at the dwindling time. "I gotta get changed and get back to the hospital."

"...come here." Jensen waves the "doctor" over with his hand. "We never got you off."

"Don't worry about it." A huge hand is waved in the air, the body about to swivel back around.

"Jay..." Now Jensen feels bad and he had been looking forward to at least getting to touch the only other cock he's grown to love that wasn't his own.

"I'm serious. I'll jerk off in the bathroom or something. I know how busy you are."

Jensen is aware he's often broken these sessions early between them because of work or had to cancel one or two. But sometimes, he needs to spend as long as can in these moments to be able to cope with the rest of his day. "Come here—please." Again he beckons the "doctor" over, who does but he's completely reluctant in his steps toward the exam table. "Go—there." Jensen points down between his legs. Once the "doctor" is standing beside the table, he swats at the hands. "Stop! Don't deny me what I want. Just do it, dammit!"

There's a tiny smile on the "doctor's" face as he touches the left leg to duck under and pop up in-between the thighs. He gently reaches up to help Jensen take his legs out of the extended stirrups, then rubs them so the blood can return to make them warmer and less stiff.

Jensen is able to sit his upper body upright, while his legs dangle down on either side of the thick thighs. He works at untying the scrub pants, taking off the scrub top and lowering the skimpy briefs to expose the jutting eight-inch erection. Jensen lifts his legs to lock them around the “doctor’s” body, pulling the frame closer; he bites and tongue-kisses up the dark-haired chest. Jensen's fingers dig into the skin as if he wants to hang on. 

The “doctor” shifts his body to the right, so he doesn't poke Jensen, ending up with his cock tucked into the warm space between Jensen's body and thigh. The friction and squeeze of the skin-on-skin contact cause him to feel like he's fucking into something, and he merely pumps hips three-or-four more times, ending up holding onto Jensen's shoulder to steady himself as he ejaculates a rather long stream of thick white come. The stream trickles down Jensen's skin to drop onto the table then pools below on the tiled flooring. The “doctor” almost pulls away, but Jensen seems to want to hang on, kissing further up the chest and collarbone, then tucks his face away in the warm neck, arms wrapped high to hug around the shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." The "doctor" soothes down the back of the head, then rubs the naked back. "It's okay." He kisses a spot on Jensen's face, nuzzling an ear to bite on a lobe, whispering too softly for any other ear to hear.

Seth wanders over to pull the curtains shut. He's seen enough. It makes him miss his own boyfriend and—-he realizes that he's going to really love working for Jensen Ross Ackles, more than he had imagined.

 

**== &&==&&==&&==**   
**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth doesn't want to go back and meet his Boss' boyfriend, but the rumor had been spread this was his first day, and Jared was curious.

The door is partway open; both Jared and Jensen are finishing changing, periodically distracted by the other standing close-by. With Jared being an inch or more taller, it's easy to go for some neck and try to nibble.

Seth politely knocks once, then slips his thin frame in the space of the open paneling. “Car's ready, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen pays him no mind, hooking the Bluetooth over his ear and turning on his phone. The thumb is already working to press buttons and type out words. “I'll be there 'round seven, Jay.” He kisses Jared's cheek as if it's nothing, not even noticing the way Jared glares at him with a smirk at one side of his mouth.

“You’d better.” Jared combs down the hair to make it go back to being sleek and flat; Jensen swats away the arm. “Or you-know-what will stay on another day.” He winks at Jensen, knowing they both understand what he means.

“—mmm...” Jensen snuffles out a snicker. “See you.” He kisses Jared's lips and lightly caresses a cheek. “Miss'd you.”

Jared leans back on a desk ledge, leaning on his left hand. “Next time, take me with you. I'm loads more pretty than Katie.”

Jensen playfully swats at Jared's face. “Come on, youngblood.” Green eyes pierce the new personal assistant's face. “Le's go woo us a new client.” Jensen fixes his tie knot to sit tighter.

Seth can't help smiling when Jensen passes him by, a whiff of pungent spiced cologne and something akin to Irish Spring soap. “Bye, uhm...Mr. Padalecki.” He semi-dips his head, pulling on the doorknob to close it. 

Jared rushes to catch the door before it closes, taking hold of the edge of the doorframe high above Seth's head; he leans on the shape, temple against his hand. “You take care of him for me, huh?” Hazel eyes zero in on the young man's fresh features and wide eyes. “He's a pretty special part of my life.”

“I will.” Seth doesn't know why but he swallows hard just by the sudden rush of intimidation. “I promise.” He's stunned by the strong hand held out to him.

“Name's 'Jared', Seth.” Jared brings down his other hand to cover both around the single hand. “—'Mr. Padalecki' is my father.”

“—oh-kay...”

Jared backs up, tucking behind the door as he takes his hand away. “Mind if we speak privately for a little bit?”

“—uh...” Seth looks down to see that Jensen hadn't waited for him. He's slightly intimidated by Jared's size, but he's more electrified by having watched him command and orchestrate that whole medical kink session with his—boyfriend? “Sure, I guess.” He steps into the room, swiftly turning to face Jared. Seth is surprised at how much less frightened he is with the door firmly shut.

Jared's arms are crossed, hands tucked under biceps as he leans on the paneling. “Can I be upfront with you?”

“—uhm, yeah.” Seth wants to mention he had watched the session, but thought the admission was uncouth.

“Don't know why...” Jared tilts his head as he stares at the young man before him, quirking up one side of his mouth in a smirk. “I like the look of you. And, something tells me if you've made it this far, then you just saw what happened in that room back there.” He haphazardly points into the air. Jared sees Seth open his mouth but holds up a hand. “Please, I've been with Jensen long enough—-seen a lot of you young people run screaming or bolting out of this place. It's Kane's way of putting all of you to a 'test', so to speak. You had it on your first day,” he laughs lightly with the shake of his head, “an' you fuckin' passed. No wonder Chris is pissed.”

Seth folds his arms to almost hug himself. “I date a guy who dances—-well, bartends at clubs for a living. There's very little out there that shocks me.”

“Well, good.” Jared gives a solid bounce of his head, his first genuine smile forming. “I'm glad to hear that.” He casts down his gaze to slowly raise his chin as he tilts his head again. “I'm not feeding you bullshit when I tell you how much Jensen means to me.” Jared averts his head, letting out a curt laugh. “Hard to believe I once thought him a truly disgusting human being—-not because of this...no. He acted like a self-righteous, money-hungry a-hole, but now...” He swallows slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he blinks. “I think I care too much—-I know I do everything I can to protect him, keep him safe.”

“Or do for him, something that makes you a little uncomfortable.” Seth adds with a very hushed tone.

“Really? You could see that, in there?” Jared swipes over his face as Seth nods. “God, I hope Jen never picks up on that. I've only been taking over these 'scenes' for a few months now.”

“If it's any consolation, he's pretty much gone just by you being near, and even when you're far.” Seth pauses as he lets it sink into Jared's head. “He's more turned on when you have your back to him or when you play at ignoring him.”

Jared likes hearing this cool insight. “Thanks. I ask Jen, but I think most of the time he blows smoke up my ass.” They share a laugh. “He's not...perverse or anything.” He wants Seth to know he's actually much safer around Jensen than he thinks. “Outside of this place, he barely acknowledges anyone exists. He's—-Jen is...” Jared can't seem to find the words to even begin to explain the darker depths to Jensen's psyche. It's taken him this whole year, and several months give or take when they consider which month it was they actually “met”.

Seth narrows his gaze on Jared. “I wouldn't have applied for the position had I not attempted to learn everything I could about him—-Jensen...and his family.”

Jared nods his head in acceptance, then sweeps one hand in front of him. “Well, scrap it all. Every bit of it. What you think you know, you don't. Not really.” He clears his throat, not liking the sudden tension he sees in Seth. “That was my problem. I listened to everyone around me who tried to tell me what an awful and terrible human being Jensen was—-a spoiled rich boy...now, Prince of the Ackles' legacy and yet—” Jared tightens his jaw as his chin bows to chest. “He's a lot more human than anyone can imagine. Just as broken and tattered, trying to find who he is and know his place in this world. He thought he knew and then—” He hates even having to bring this up, now understanding why Jensen tries to avoid talking about it as well, ”they took him. He's the only person I know who's able to find out how much his life is worth. To those who ransomed him...an' to the father he once-believed would pay whatever the amount was to get him back, safe and sound.”

“—jesus...” Seth rubs over the side of his face. He had only read a few things on this particular incident in Jensen Ackles' childhood, figuring the media had made such a huge deal for all the wrong reasons. And then wouldn't leave him alone once he'd been brought back home.

“If you're here longer than 30 days, I'll treat you to lunch, and I'll tell you the whole truth, nothing but. Jensen won't say a peep and those closest to him hold their cards close to their bodies when it comes to him. It's only a means to protect him, but in a month...I think I'll know better if you can be one of those people.”

“Something that traumatic had to do severe damage. Are you trying to—-in a roundabout way—-say to me that he needs these sessions in order to have a normal sex life?”

“As normal as he allows me.” Jared pushes off the door to head to the area where he has kept all his belongings. “It's taken me this long to get as close to him as I am. For him to trust me implicitly. Inviting me in to his kink play is like...it's his way of saying he cares for me—-a lot. Probably as much as I care for him.” He bends his head, thumb scratching at his forehead. “More than he's willing to hear.” Jared unzips a pocket of a knapsack and digs around inside. “Do you have your phone on you?”

“—uh-huh.” Seth takes it out, passing it to Jared, who trades him his own cell phone. “Put all your information into my contact list. You will need my number a few times before you get the hang of working with Jen, learning his ways and what he's all about.”

Seth chuckles and nods, quickly deciding that he's going to have to put Jared on speed dial; the guy seems like he's prepared to be available to keep the waters calm for Jensen. “Thanks...you're being awfully nice for never having met me before today.” He hands Jared back his phone; Jared doing the same.

“Kane is a hard man to please. You made it to first day, unscathed, and you're still here...I think only good things can come of this addition to our little 'family' with Jensen.”

Seth puts his phone in his pants pocket. “—mmm...I'm glad to hear someone is feeling confident.”

Jared tosses his head with chin held high. “Good luck.”

“Cool, but I don't think I'll need it.”

“Take it. Use it for later. You might find you'll have use for it at least once.”

Seth nods his head, then walks out to wander down the hallways, back to the front of the extravagant Tudor-style house that manages to look like a waiting room for a doctor's office. He starts to view everybody waiting more intensely with a secret smile on his face.

==>>==>>==>>==

**EPILOGUE :**

The living room is dark, soft music playing on the stereo with two naked bodies lying on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace.

Jared leans on a couch cushion and several pillows, not caring that he's buck naked in open air while Jensen is just as naked, but heavily cocooned in a couch throw, making sure every inch of his nudity is covered. They'd both fallen asleep where they had ejaculated. Jensen had jet lag and a full day of trying to bring in a new client to his family's store; coupled with the orgasms he'd released during their session and then his final releases in the last half hour, he was quite weary and depleted. Jared sleeps fitfully, napping a few short minutes while snuggling into the warmness of Jensen so close to him. 

Jared's right knee is bent, foot planted flat; Jensen straddles his left leg, having ridden the muscular thigh to that last explosive round of pleasure. Jared soothes the nape of the neck, sifting through the dark blond hairs. Jensen has simply collapsed on Jared's chest, which Jared secretly loves even now when the slumbering body grows heavy and the puffs of warm breath blow across his bare flesh. Jared wishes for more nights like these where he can have Jensen all to himself; usually the demands of the Ackles' family business takes Jensen away from having any kind of normal life.

Jared secures an arm around Jensen's waist, flips them so Jensen lands on his back. Jensen is so tired, he flops like a rag doll, arms akimbo and legs in twisted tangles. Before Jared re-covers Jensen's naked body, he unsnaps the cockring, watching the shaft and testicles twitch and pull inward. He cups both parts in one palm, bending low to place delicate kisses and nudges against the heated, very sensitized flesh that still holds the earlier flush of intense ejaculation. He kisses over pubic curls and along pelvic bone to hip, nuzzling belly and belly button; his hand keeps safe the combination of cock and balls, giving out a soft massage that forces a quiet moan from a once-still throat. Jared pauses at mid-chest, sighing as he rests a stubbled cheek on bare skin, then brings over another blanket to add more material, since he's about to rise to his knees.

Jared has to clean up their mess from dinner, putting dishes in the dishwasher and storing away leftovers. He actually hurts to draw away from Jensen, but he doesn't know how long Jensen will be staying, and he doesn't want Jensen's anal retentiveness to pick on how messy they'd been, just so he could start doing the cleaning himself. He is stunned he's able to do so much while Jensen sleeps on. Poor guy; he has to really need this time away from every bit of stress and tension. Fortunately he has had some release today, some relief. 

Jensen rolls onto his stomach as Jared settles down again, back beside him; he's brought his own blanket as the air grows a little colder because of the rainstorm outside. Jared is about to close his eyes, attempting to go into a deeper sleep, like Jensen, but he starts to feel movement of another body; it tucks under his arm to climb over, huddling into his chest wall and burrowing a face away in a warm neck.

“You okay?” Jared leans his cheek on top of the head. “You're a little more affectionate than usual.”

“I'm good. At least I think so. I don't know why, but I missed you more this trip than any other time before.”

“You've never come like that before. When I put the speculum in you – jesus...” Jared massages circles over the broad back. “You've never built-up an orgasm from that point. It was why I wanted to hold you.”

“I was being silly... shoulda let it play through.” Jensen rubs his face over the hairy chest beneath his cheek.

“You still had a great orgasm. Probably why you were so tenacious with this new client of yours.”

Jensen makes a disgruntled face then turns to lie in the opposite direction, cheek flat to bare skin. “Our whole purpose this past weekend was to create a relationship with them we could build on, then suddenly,” he flips his head again, bringing up his hand to start lightly drawing on Jared's body, “they wanted to backtrack as if we hadn't gained much ground.” Jensen clears his throat, pushing his face inward to press lips to flesh. “It reminded me a lot of us—-well, me.” He starts playing at chest hairs, twirling them around and around his fingers.

“How so?”

“How long've we been 'seeing' one another?” Jensen barely lifts his head, one eyebrow up in question.

Jared understands why Jensen had to clarify with the word “seeing,” since they had been aware of one another for over a year, but weren't truly intimate or pushing the boundary of sexual desire until just recently. “—uh, 'bout four months, give or take those prior months of push-and pull of us just being aware of one another on a more specific level.”

Jensen rises to his right hand, scooting his body up so he looms above Jared. “An' yet you've never forced penetrative sex on me, and you opened yourself up to my need for sexual release my way—-the kinks...the fantasies...yet still...” He shakes his head, green eyes staring down as Jared lifts up a hand to caress his cheek, thumb smoothing under the bottom lip, “Like tonight, I don't deny what sex we do have leaves me breathless and euphoric, but—”

“But—-what?”

Slowly, Jensen slides his right leg over, onto the other side of Jared's body, straddling high. He plants hands on either side of Jared's dark head. “Don't you want more? Because I can feel you want more, but you won't take it. Nor will you just ask me if I want to give it to you.”

“Jen,” Jared shapes his hands around Jensen's face, “you don't even know if you want to 'catch' or 'pitch'.” He smiles wide, knowing it'll cause Jensen to smirk—-and it does. “Your personality screams Top, but you play out fantasies as if you like being a Bottom.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen dips his head in mild shame. “I'm kind of new at this 'sex with a guy'-thing.”

That's what stuns Jared the most, that when Jensen chose to open himself up to someone to bring intimacy into his life, Jensen chose him. “Let's face it, you're new to just the normalcy of sex. And that's okay. Just like it's okay that we've gone this long without my cock up your ass or...the other way around.” He holds Jensen's hand in one of his, kissing the skin, watching as Jensen groans softly and face-plants into his upper chest. “It's oddly...cleansing, because it tells me how patient I'm willing to be with you. I seem to have this huge capacity in waiting for you. And whatever you decide, I'll be fine with it as long as I can still be with you.”

“You'd be 'fine' with nights like tonight and helping me live out my kinks when I need to?”

“Hell yeah...especially if I can hold you like this while you sleep away the hours without once thinking about work or...locking yourself away in your high tower, away from the big bad world out there.”

“I'm gonna try, but all I ask is that you let me know when it becomes too much...or not enough. I don't wanna overstep my welcome.”

“—-mmm, never gonna happen, promise you that.” Jared grabs tufts of Jensen's hair to sweep from under to snag a kiss, but a hand to his chest pushes him back down.

“I'm gonna take this decision more seriously.” Jensen tenderly pats Jared's chest, fingers petting over the chest curls. He doesn't seem to want to lift up his eyes to look directly at Jared; hazel eyes stare too deeply into him and see truths he uneasy to reveal. “I've been too comfortable, almost complacent. I need to change things up a bit, because it's not fair to you,” Jensen flashes a sidelong glance up at Jared, “knowing I might not be satisfying you fully the way you want.”

“Sex isn't everything.” Jared combs back some of the flyaway strands behind ears. “You taught me that. Also taught me that it is possible to connect on a deeper level beyond sex.”

Jensen rests his arm high on Jared's upper chest, then presses the forearm to the neck, laying his head down in the bend of the arm. “I'm so afraid to call what I feel 'love'. It scares me.” He closes his eyes as he feels Jared's hands pet over his hair to make it lay flat. He's always comforted by the subtle, barest of caresses Jared likes to give to him, making him aware he's close and he is focused on him. “I don't know what that means or what it's supposed to feel like. I think about you when we're apart...miss you like crazy, and, like tonight, I feel my happiest—-contented. I can tell you I've never felt this way nor has anyone made me feel this way.”

“We're both going through changes, continuing to grow and mature. I think as long as we're together, face to face...or however we stay connected when apart, we can get through anything.”

“Damn.” Jensen shakes his head, turning his face to bury in his arm, muttering words into the chest that vibrates against the skin.

Jared is constantly surprised by how much Jensen still keeps that little boy lost forefront in his image. “What?”

“You're already falling in love with me.” Jensen heavily sighs and lazily wraps his arm around Jared's chest, patting the body in a soothing manner. “I knew it...”

Jared starts finding Jensen's most ticklish spots while Jensen tries to smother Jared with a pillow or two. As Jensen tries to go for a third pillow, Jared gently bucks him off, catching Jensen off-guard, and as pillows go sailing, and they roll and roll off the main rug area, Jensen starts to resist being held down. Jared is always two steps ahead, never holding too tight and always touching a thigh or caressing over the bare bottom, letting his fingers barely skim through the crease. He needs Jensen to be fully aware that they're only play wrestling, Jared means him no harm and Jensen has the ability to find a way out of the bonds of Jared's strong grip.

Jared knows when Jensen is truly into the play wrestling, surprisingly spry and quite athletic in his own right. Pinning Jared down on his belly, twisting an arm at the lower back, Jared can feel the heat between Jensen's legs, the growing aroused state. Jared is able to flip to his back, then rolls Jensen over, but he keeps rolling until he actually crawls out of Jared's hold. As Jensen tries to be slick, he shows how out-of-breath he is and cackles in his throat. Jared catches his leg while Jensen kicks out weakly with his free foot. But after a while, he gets tired of fighting, feeling overheated flesh slide over him and his eyes go fully dilated. He ends up pulling his leg out of Jared's grip, then wraps legs high on Jared's torso; he arches upward, pushing his hips out as his cock begins to harden and leak precome. 

Jared snatches the hips and presses Jensen to the floor, sliding sweaty body over sweaty body. Jensen had thrown a bent arm over his eyes, both embarrassed and excited about what they will do to one another next to reach an orgasm. Jared stops at the collarbone, peering up at low-lidded green eyes once Jensen lifts his arm a little, then Jared swoops in, nudging the arm away so he can kiss fevered skin and rub his face against Jensen's flushed cheeks. Jensen lets his arm fall weakly back above his head, but as Jared affectionately attacks his face and neck, he drops the arm around Jared's head, pulling him closer, circling his neck while holding onto a shoulder. Jensen starts the slow motion thrusting, liking how Jared matches him with every roll of their hips. Keeping an arm about Jared' back shoulders, he slides his free hand along the well-toned ribcage and abdominals, palm stuttering over moist skin above the pelvic bone. 

“Wanna come with you.”

“Huh?”

“I like the way we make one another come, but...I wanna come when you do. Think it's possible?”

Jared plants hands flat to the floor, smirking down at Jensen. “Anything is possible. Do you wanna—?” He is about to suggest mutual masturbation or both of them stroking the other, then ending with the position they're in now. But he has a sudden idea surface to be a bit more creative, making it memorable for Jensen. “Wait—-stay here.” Jared hates breaking momentum and losing his prime spot, but he has to walk away to go find what he needs. “I'll be back.” He presses a quick kiss to Jensen's lips.

“—mmm...” Jensen doesn't like losing Jared's warmth—-the feel of him being near that sends bolts of electrical current through his body. While Jared is gone, Jensen allows the time to finally settle in on him—-being here with Jared, among Jared's things, being taken care of and—-dare he admit it?—-loved by Jared. If anyone can be patient and understanding with him about learning to love and what the feeling entails...he knows he's with the right person. He pulls up his legs, sits upright, bending knees to settle his forearm on kneecaps. He finds he likes being here, in Jared's little space of heaven, rather than being alone in the McMansion—-Jensen snickers, scratching at his scalp as the memory of Jared using that word makes him see how ridiculous his family's fortune is. Jensen used to not care; he used to not care about a lot of things. Since he started seeing Jared for who he truly was, he began to open his eyes and ears more and caring about the oddest things.

He can hear Jared whistling on his way back, echoing through the hall, bare feet stomping over hardwood flooring. Jensen stiffens his body to show he hadn't been daydreaming about them again. He glances over his shoulder to watch Jared approach, then the way he easily drops to his knees. He notices Jared has something rubbery and cylindrical in his left hand. “What's that?”

“These...” Jared sits on the back of his calves, displaying both items in his hands. “—are called Strokers, or sometimes Masturbators. It's, like, an extra-added 'oomph' when your hand just isn't enough.” He tosses Jensen one to touch and feel, squish it in his palm to see how pliable it is. “Nothing fancy to it. Slide the thing down your shaft through the hole and...” Jared motions the act of stroking with one hand. “—-continue as usual.”

“Can I—?” Jensen rolls the object around and around in his curled palm, liking how cool it feels against bare skin.

“Sure, sure...I want you to. I encourage it.” Jared smiles and winks seductively. “I love how free you feel with your body around me. This is your kind of thing to use against me, make me want you more.”

Jensen gives off a small secret smile, as if he's bashful, and keeps his left leg bent, foot planted, but extends out his right leg, bracing his right hand flat to the rug. Jared does a quick reach for the lubrication they had out on the coffee table; pumping a few squirts in his hand, he encircles Jensen's cock. It shouldn't even be considered a handjob as he simply covers the skin with the moist gel; he tries not to touch too roughly so as not to cause Jensen any added arousal. 

Placing the cut hole right at the domed tip of his cock, Jensen slips inside the cyberskin, feeling the tight grip of the material stroke his length before his hand even makes a substantial dent. He sucks in air, easing the Stroker a bit slower over his shaft, reaching the base, leaving about two-and-a-half inches of his own length poking out of the cut end. “Jesus—-fuck!...is it okay if it doesn't cover the whole shaft?” His voice is broken, coming out in stuttered breaths.

“Yup.” Jared holds out the other Stroker he had grabbed. “This one is slightly longer, thicker, and it's got a wall of spiraled ridges that send an added sensation through your cock.”

“I's good?” If this one is superb, Jensen bets the one in Jared's hand is spec-fucking-tacular.

“Oh, yeah,” Jared lets out a hearty laugh, leaning on Jensen's left knee and soothing down the front and inner thigh portions. “So fuckin' good.” He bites down on his bottom lip, keeping a close eye on Jensen's rising arousal. It doesn't take much to send Jensen overboard, so he likes to make sure he can help keep Jensen steady and focused or he'd come too soon.

“May I—?” Jensen takes off the short Stroker, setting it down to hold out his hand for the second one.

“—-hehe...yes, you may. My toys are your toys—-anytime.” Jared takes the one Jensen had just handed him, watching Jensen slide the longer Stroker over his thick, engorged length. “Well—?”

“Dunno—-need to get comfortable.” Jensen swings around so he can lie on the cushion, propped on the floor; Jared helps him to lie straight, having taken both ankles in his hands. 

He places himself between Jensen's spread legs, running fingers and hands up and down the hairy limbs. “You look beautiful and decadent.” 

Jensen's face contorts as he continues to increase the stroking speed. “Biased...can you say the same while I'm orgasming?”

“Not sure. I'm looking at your gorgeous cock as it spews all that heavy, sticky semen.” Jared's hands ride up the inside of Jensen's thighs.

“—-mmm...” Jensen blinks slow, tilting his head. “Why haven't you started?”

“I will, but,” Jared wobbles closer to Jensen's hand slowly jerking his own cock. “I'm gonna join you in yours.”

“—mmm—-huh?” Jensen actually pauses in his stroking.

“Sit up a little.” Jared removes Jensen's hand, cupping under the Stroker and slides along the shaft.

Jensen does mini-bursts of his hips pushing, but then as the Stroker's top opening slides off, Jared fits his cocktip into that end. 

“Oh.my.god.” The sensation is mind-numbing, making Jensen reach out to hold onto Jared's arms. “Fuck...tha's you, slidin' against me...” Jensen falls to lay his head on Jared's shoulder. “God, thought I was on fire—-you're scorching.” He's been trying to imagine, little by little, the way it's going to feel when he finally gives his body over to Jared. He's only touched one cock—-his own—-but the feel of the heated flesh and ability to sense the pulsations of veins pushing blood through the body; it's a whole other feeling when it's someone else's body that's just like is own.

Jared penetrates deep, almost poking through the other side, but he manages to stay inside the cylinder. He's on his knees, now he's got them spread wide, nearly splitting. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's waist, pulling him on top of his thighs. “Move—-any way you feel like. I have no idea wha's gonna happen or if this'll work.”

“—-unngghhh, fuck!—-don' care—-I can feel you...every pulse and rigid vein...oh, god, Jay...” Jensen lets out a long groan, bouncing freely off Jared's thighs.

“I know...” Jared looking between their bodies, watching how the cylinder hugs both of their cocks, slip-sliding them together with leaking precome and building sweat from friction and growing warmth. “No idea it'd be so tight, an' I could actually feel every bit of your cock. Just a thought, not sure it would—-ohyeah—-fuuuck! Harder,” he squeaks out in a high-pitched cry, “ride me—-ride against me—-you control the moment.”

Jensen slides hands over Jared's back to tangle in long brown hair. He merges their brows, then their faces. He pushes off his knees to squeeze muscles in his legs and thrusts down against Jared's body. Jensen feels the ride from his toes up through his legs to settle around his thighs. He begins to pound furiously, pushing chest to chest and palms slapping hard on the broad back to hold Jared as close as he can get him.

As Jared uses inner thigh muscles to rise off the floor and thrust upward, he holds Jensen and eases him backward, most of Jensen's body off the floor and resting on the huge couch cushion. Jensen bends his legs to get them high on Jared's body. Jared moves his hands to latch onto the couch and he pistons roughly against Jensen's pelvis and hips, causing soft cries from Jensen's throat. As he starts to run out of steam, Jared decreases his thrusts to make them deep and longer; he feels the other cock alongside his twitch and throb incessantly. Jensen arcs off the cushion, pushing against Jared's chest wall.

“You there? 'Cuz I'm gonna come soon...”

Jared gives a wild toss of his mane of hair. “Don't wait for me. I've some idea I won't be far behind you.”

“Good, good...don' think I can keep this one back.”

A few more thrusts together and Jensen jolts suddenly, sounding a guttural moan as he pulls his body inward and then throws out his arms to push off the cushion. Jared loosely settles arms about him while Jensen spasms and quivers with each ejaculation he releases. Jared slows down just enough to rest a little and feel Jensen's hot come coat his cock; then he thrusts fast to reach his own extended orgasm. He can't stop pounding against Jensen's pelvis, letting Jensen be the one to reach up and touch him, sliding arms around his back and slipping hands down his body to cup his ass cheeks and keep him steady for barely a second or two before he releases Jared, but follows the slower thrusting using his own palms.

Jared buries his face in Jensen's neck as he gradually stops moving, blowing hot breathes against the sweaty bare skin around Jensen's collar bone. "—good god! I had no idea it would feel that good."

Jensen closes his eyes, letting out a stilted laugh under breath, loving the heavy weight of Jared draped over him, the way he presses his face into his neck and holds on, as if he needs Jensen to ease back from his powerlessness under intense pleasure. He knows it's rare for him to caress Jared, or to even initiate and keep the touch going long after they've both released their orgasms. But he's feeling in rare form tonight; he still can't explain why this trip had been his worst yet from being away from Jared. Why he didn't mind all this cuddling and affection more than he usually allowed to happen. He felt Jared slink down to pick up the discarded blanket, taking away the Stroker as he cleaned off Jensen's lower belly and pubic region of leftover ejaculate. Jared covers him with the blanket from the couch he had dragged down earlier and goes about organizing their area in front of the couch and fireplace to some type of order.

It's on Jensen's lips to offer out a chance to head into the bedroom for the evening, but there's something special about these last few hours until midnight that makes it more important to stay out here and be together than to carry this back to the bedroom where Jensen might feel pressure to finally succumb to Jared or to creating a mood toward making an advance on topping Jared. He still was confused about the whole issue, didn't see what the huge deal was, and Jared never pushed him to make the choice or even say which he preferred. Like Jared was willing to accommodate to Jensen's wants and needs the way he often does with everything else. He keeps a close eye on Jared, watching him kneel to stoke the fire, to add more logs to the dying flames. It's a little while before Jared crawls back over, yawning rather loudly and almost plopping where he face-plants beside Jensen. Jensen rolls to his right as Jared flips onto his back. Just for good measure, he throws some of the blanket over Jared even though he knows Jared would much rather remain uncovered. He dips under Jared's arm, Jared willingly curving his limb around Jensen's neck, fingers trickling down the bare biceps.

Jensen throws an arm and a leg over Jared, pushing his cheek into the left breast. He likes listening to Jared's heartbeat as he relaxes and falls asleep. "What are you doing this Friday?"

"mmm—-I don't know." Jared touches Jensen's cheek, sifting finger through his hair. "I think since I'm pulling double shifts the next two days at the vet clinic, I'll probably get the majority of the weekend off, be on-call on Sunday to Monday morning." He turns his face to press his lips to Jensen's brow. "Why?" He bends his right arm and tucks it behind his head. "Need me to drive you somewhere?"

"No." Jensen clears his throat, turning his head to press his own lips to Jared's chest and kiss lightly. "I need a 'date' to a dinner party." His head lifts as he hears Jared suck in a breath. He grins up at Jared with a nod of his head. "Yes. I want you to be my 'Plus One'...or my 'and Guest'."

Jared isn't shocked by being asked; he shocked because he isn't even aware that Jensen's let anyone outside of his inner circle know that he's seeing dating and that it happens to be another man. They've been able to keep this aspect of Jensen's privacy quiet and secret. Going to a dinner party, no matter what it was for was almost a surefire risk to his reputation. "Are you sure about this? It's not like I have tuxedos just laying hidden in my closet."

Jensen rests his head down, soothing Jared's right side to his hip. "I'll take you shopping during a lunch or dinner break during whatever shift you can extend to come see me at the store."

"Jen-sen..." Jared has this way of overextending Jensen's name when he wants to get him to ask a different question and to not try to give him any kind of special treatment. "I don't want you to—"

Jensen springs up to silence Jared with a hard kiss, where he tilts his head and deepens their liplock and tentatively adds his tongue. "—-please, let me do this for you." He releases an easy smile that actually reaches his eyes and makes them crinkles at the corners. "It's about time I returned all these favors you do for me before I owe you something bigger."

Jared cups Jensen's head, rubbing over the shorter strands. "You don't 'owe' me anything but your time and, eh...maybe some of that time with your body." He furrows his brow as he watches Jensen lean their heads together. "—-jesus, are you sure you're all right?"

"—-yeah, yeah..." Jensen doesn't know where it comes from but he feels his throat choking and a little moisture filling his eyes.

"—-hey, hey..." Jared shapes the side of Jensen's neck, bringing him close to kiss over each eyelid. "okay, all right, okay...you can take me shopping at your store and buy me one," He holds up one finger, his index finger. "One suit or tuxedo. Got it." He begins to grin foolishly as Jensen s slowly nods his head like he had gotten what he wanted by tugging at Jared's heart strings. "oh, wow...did you just work your 'magic' on me like I was your client?"

Jensen bites his bottom lip, shaking his head adamantly. "—-no, the emotions I feel are very genuine. Whenever I think 'bout what you do for me, compared to how much I make it tougher and tougher to be with me. I don't wanna that to be a reason you start to consider backing away from me, 'cuz you think I'm distancing my self from you."

"hey!" Jared gets their faces to match so they can look eye to eye. "I would never do something that stupid or idiotic. Not to you." he leans up to smack lips. "—-no, never to you...it would be like ripping out my own heart." He starts to slide his hands down Jensen's body and then flips them to roll onto Jensen's back...and they slowly brought one another to another round of orgasms, not quite mutual, but close enough where they could feel the intense emotions growing and know that this was only the beginning of something so much better than they could ever imagine.

 

**== &&==&&==&&==**   
**—the end**


End file.
